An Alaude&Sienna Love Story
by SailorStar9
Summary: A belated Valentine Day's 'Astraea: The Mafia Goddess' branch-out one shot. Alaude/Sienna pairing.


SailorStar9: Since my laptop decided to be a slow and laggy ass yesterday (mostly probably because I ran a Windows Update in the morning), this is a belated Valentine Day's 'Astraea: The Mafia Goddess' one shot from me and the best I can do. And I know you guys get tired of too much Hibari/Saori, so this is an Alaude/Sienna, with a bit of history. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and the pairing. Heck, I don't even own the song used.

* * *

><p>Sienna had been the expelled daughter of the late King of Scotland. Darien, one of the royal family's closest kinsman, urged ceaselessly by his ambitious wife, Renity, murdered the King, in order to ascend the throne. Their chance came when the King came to Darien's castle, attended by his only daughter and a long train of lords and attendants, to honor Darien for his success in the wars. Having made drunk the Kings servants, Darien stole in the dark where Duncan lay and killed him with one single stroke of the dagger. Fear overcoming him, he stumbled back to his chambers and wife. Renity, seeing his state, blamed from for want of firmness and ordered him to wash his hands of the blood. Taking the knife, she strained the cheeks of the servants with the blood, making it seem their guilt.<p>

Morning had come, and with it the discovery of the murder. Darien and his lady made a great show of grief, and the proof against the servants were sufficiently strong.

But Sienna thought Darien had done the deed, since his motives were so much stronger than her father's most trusted servants. However, she was only a lone woman against the many supporters of Darien, and knowing that Renity would not let her live, was forced to flee for her life.

The King's daughter, who should have succeeded him, having thus left the throne empty, Darien was crowned King.

Though placed so high, Renity could not forget about the exiled Princess. The thought of this, and that she had fouled her hands with blood and done so great crimes, that she resolved to put to death the ousted Princess. For this purpose, she hired assassins after the fleeing lady

The assassins, having disposed off Sienna's waiting maids, then turned their attention to their main target.

Sienna was prepared to jump over the cliff, rather than let Renity have her wish, when Giotto and G struck the killers from behind, saving her and brought the deposed Princess to their safe-house where the rest of their vigilante group were staying.

That night, Sienna awoke as Astraea's incarnation and the vigilante group was finally complete.

Knowing that Renity would never rest until Sienna was dead, Giotto had instructed Alaude as Sienna's guard.

* * *

><p>('You Are My Reason To Be' from Saint Seiya begins)<p>

Sienna stands facing the right, the wind blowing her hair.

_When I look into your eyes I realize  
>That my love for you will never ever die<br>Together for the rest of our lives  
>I always want you here by my side<em>

Alaude stands facing the left, the wind messing his hair.

_Nanimo iwazu dakishimeta  
>Anata no yasashisa (w)o<br>Wasureru hi wa naino  
>You are my reason to be<em>

_You are a dream come true  
>You are everything to me<br>You are so beautiful  
><em>

Both stand back to back. The camera pans out to reveal a starry background, with images of their past flashing by.

_You are my reason to be_

Alaude and Sienna's hands slowly reach out.

_As I lay here all alone in my bed  
>The thoughts of you keep runnin' through my head<br>_

Image of Alaude watching Sienna as she slept.

_When you're here the time goes by so fast  
>The present disappears into the past<em>

Another image showing Sienna on a balcony. She turns to see Alaude behind her and curtsies. Two more images flash past, showing Alaude and Sienna dancing in each other's arms.

_Of all the people in the universe  
>Who would ever guess I'd find you first<br>I'm so lucky that you're here with me  
>You are my reason to be<em>

Image of another team of assassins closing in on Sienna. Giotto and his group dispose most of them; one, however manages to get to Sienna. Alaude gets injured from taking the assassin's blow for Sienna as Asari takes out the assassin. Alaude falls into a crying Sienna's arms.

_You are a dream come true  
>You are everything to me<br>You are so beautiful  
>You are my reason to be<em>

Image of Alaude wounded in bed and Sienna nurses him back to health. Alaude awakes to a relieved Sienna and the pair kiss.

_I never knew, how good it could be  
>Till I had you you loving me<em>

Image of Giotto forced into retirement by Daemon. The first-generation Vongola splits and Sienna is placed under house arrest under the Secondo's commands.

Image of Sienna rejects Ricardo's marriage proposal for the umpteenth time and Ricardo orders the servants not to bring her food in retaliation.

Final image of Sienna, a tear escaping her eye, clutching Alaude's promise ring, as she lay on the bed, dying.

_You are uh you are so beautiful to me  
>You are everything to me<br>You are my reason to be..._

The camera pans in, focusing on Alaude and Sienna as their hands clasp.

('You Are My Reason To Be' from Saint Seiya trails off and ends)

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. A suggestion, though, after the history part, watch the 'You Are My Reason To Be' video on Youtube as you read the rest of this. It'll give you a better 'feel' of this fic.<p> 


End file.
